


[Podfic] my black eye casts no shadow

by sallysparrow017



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, ITPE 2014, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of gyzym's 'my black eye casts no shadow'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you cut humanity to the quick, split it open, found its soul, it would have dark red hair and bright wild eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] my black eye casts no shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jack_the_giantkiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_the_giantkiller/gifts).
  * Inspired by [my black eye casts no shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359326) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> Author's notes:
> 
> This story features Rule 63 Crowley and Aziraphale (War's just War. She don't change for anybody). Additionally, please be warned that there is dubious consent, power play, and a little bit of blood in this story, in addition to the typical re-interpretations of Biblical themes. If that sort of thing is not *your* sort of thing, please give this tale a pass.

Title: my black eye casts no shadow

Author: gyzym  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Good Omens  
Pairing: Aziraphale/Crowley/War & all permutations thereof 

 

Length: 00:13:19  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[ here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/My%20Black%20Eye%20Casts%20No%20Shadow.mp3)


End file.
